


knock me out

by Aminias



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi Kills some Bloodline hunters, M/M, Madara is into it, Minor Violence, POV Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Madara, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto), hatake bloodline, i will keep this pairing alive with my own two hands, that hatake blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Clan head.” Kakashi acknowledges plunging his hand through a bloodline hunters chest.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 297





	knock me out

**Author's Note:**

> more madakaka lets get it heathens
> 
> bootleg prequel to hold me down since this is written after and without checking the other word for consistancy or really any beta work hahaaaaaaa

Halfway back home to Senju territory cutting through the no mans land Kakashi stops abruptly. Five unfamiliar chakra signatures, hmm. He’s not too tired from his last mission to investigate. Stretching his senses- he’s no Tobirama- he leaps back through the trees. There! Another signature, one light as a flickering candle flame.  _ A child.  _

Kakashi peers through the gloom, bloodline hunters the lot of them. Teeth aching in his gums he shifts his weight on the tree branch Hatake blood singing. This is a new world’s he’s found himself in, an alternate one but the blood still rings true. 

“Caught ourselves a little Uchiha.” They circle in carrion birds around a fresh kill. It's clear the kid had at least burned one of them but now is grossly outnumbered. 

“Aww is the brat gonna cry for his mommy.”

The kid is young dirt smeared bruises already marring his arm. Wide, Terrified, eyes stop darting around the clearing. Swallowing the boy stares them down. 

“Momma will kick your ass.” His voice shakes unused to spitting such venom. 

Kakashi keens. Proud to the last he can see it in the boys frame, how he holds himself ready to die, ready to fight. 

“Spunky Where'd you learn a word like that?

“Lets teach this kid some manners.” One of them leans in. Too Close Kakashi thinks grinning in satisfaction when the kid goes for his hands. Too young to reach the throat Kakashi sighs the hunt settling over him. Decision already made he slinks into the shadows of the clearing. 

“Fucking little shit bit me!”

A sharp cry of pain and snap like a baby bird breaking its wing. 

_ Enough _ . His focus narrows there is a child, a pup, in danger. 

_ Shh, Obito-shh be silent and stay here _

“Shh," Kakashi tells the boy, all eyes smiles and soft body language, “stay here, be still.” 

  
  


The kid swallows and gets down. 

Kakashi pivots flying through Jutsu. 

“The Hell-”

The world blurs and narrows. 

A chakra signature familiar as the sun rising over a mountain peak and bright as wildfire burns through his sense, 

“Clan head.” Kakashi acknowledges plunging his hand through a bloodline hunters chest.

“He’s one of mine.” Madara Uchiha has slung the boy on his back.

The boy is his! Snarling, Kakashi takes a step forward and wheels slamming a Kunai through another Hunter. 

He grapples with his thoughts filtering through the battle haze.

_ Wide terrified eyes and messy dark hair.. A Uchiha child, no matter if he is _ . ..Wildness brims underneath Kakashi’s skin. There is a child in danger and that is enough. 

Kakashi tilts his head, “Son?”

_ “ _ Of the clan.” Madara clarifies, “part of the clan which is mine.” Orange light bathes the Uchiha’s face and fire surges forward in an arc. 

Tboirama breathes deep and tugs on his Chakra a little to the left exhaling flames.

“Here I thought you were the smarter brother.”

“Relax wolf I was crisping the guy behind you. Though that fire Jutsu? We’ll be having words.” 

_ Wolf,  _ Kakashi settles. So the Uchiha has assumed he’s a Hatake. Well he's not exactly well known among the Senju, a man out of time needs to lay low. “You don’t know who I am?”

“Should I? You are literally covered in blood.” Madara grimaces shifting his weight, “Kagomi settle your worse than three sacks of rice,” 

“Thank you Ninja-san you're really cool.”

Kakashi practically purrs, reaching around a squawking Madara to ruffle the boys hair.

“Will you come visit me?”

“I’m not sure that would be best,” His instincts are so close to the surface it’s hard to correlate thoughts in a proper order beyond the warm feel of Madara’s chakra that's making him need a nap.  Still Kakashi remembers that feud exists and that visiting the Uchiha would be very bad for many reasons. He itches to touch his covered eye.  _ But the pup. _

“At least tell me your name,” Madara’s huffs red at the ears.”I want to see you again.” 

Strange, that’s not the usual response to him murdering multiple people. Ninja are so soft in his day. “Hmm,” He grins, baring his teeth, every part of him pleased, “Kakashi Hatake is my name, if you want me Madara Uchiha, come and get me.” It’s the old way the right way and judging by the dark way Madara’s eyes follow his form the hunt is on. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> didn't start with the intention for making a hold me down prequel but ended up that way??


End file.
